Mabel's Scrapbook
by Courtney0013
Summary: Pacifica's life was never what she thought it would be. The only time she was happy was with Dipper. Will going to Pendmont fix that. Will she stay. My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica Northwest wasn't happy. Sure she had things, lots of expensive things. But they didn't make her happy.  
The only time she had felt somewhat happy, was that summer six years ago, with Dipper and Mabel Pines. She felt like she was the only one who hadn't gotten letters from them or phone calls.

If fact, it was like they had forgotten completely about her. She would walk down the street to school or the mall and see people with special made Mabel sweaters or looking at pictures of the twins or reading the hand written letters they had sent them.

It wasn't like she knew that they would magically just start writing to her. She wrote emails to them. Sent letters, texted them, called them. Any form of communication possible she did. But their calls went straight to voice mail and not one of her letters  
got a response.

It was her last day of senior year. She was sitting in the commons of Gravity Falls high school finishing her response to a university in California. Candy and Grenda turned a corner and walked down the main hallway.

"Hey Pacifica." Candy said gleefully.  
"Hi Candy." She said softly.  
"Did you see Dipper and Mabel's senior pictures.  
Mabel's still looks the same, but puberty was fantastic to Dipper." She said holding up two photos to Grenda.  
"No, I didn't, they haven't written to me since they left six years ago." Candy and Grenda looked up at the girl.  
"Really!" They said.  
"Really." Candy looked at the pictures and handed them to Pacifica.  
Mabel's was as she expected. She was on a horse, in a long white skirt and a tight tie-dye tank top. She was wearing a flower crown and was bare foot. She was smiling and wasn't looking directly at the camera, but to the side.  
Dippers was amazing. She had just pictured a twelve year old Dipper just taller, she was wrong. He was tall, yes, but he also had muscles. His picture he was standing next to a barn. His blue plaid shirt was unbuttoned and showing a white v-neck. Jeans  
were pulled up and weren'tbaggy and black converse were laced up with slightly dirty shoe laces. His bangs were brushed to the side of his head and was longer and straighter. He was also looking away from the camera, but in more of a natural  
way. He looked like a fireman or a model, or one of Wendy's brothers.  
"We're going down there next year to see them." Candy said taking to pictures. Pacifica looked up and stood.  
"You know where they live?"  
"Ya, here's there address." Grenda handed Pacifica a piece of paper. Pacifica's eyes widened. She was going to see them. She was going to go to Pendmont and see them.  
"Can I borrow this." Candy smiled  
"Your going to Pendmont aren't you." Pacifica blushed and nodded. She stood, grabbing her backpack, she ran outside to her car. It was purple and a new model of convertible. She threw her bag in the back and got into the driver seat. She pulled out and  
started to drive to the free way.  
By eleven, she pulled over and curled her self up. If she had known that it would have been freezing, she would have packed clothes. Just a short, flimsy skirt and a white sweater with nothing but a purple bra on under it was not going to cut it.  
She looked up from her steering wheel and saw a sign. Three miles to Pendmont. She took a breath and pulled out. She found herself at a gated community. There was a speaker.  
"Hello." She said into it.  
"Are you here to see anyone?" A husky voice came out.  
"House 632?" She said. There was a moment of silence before the gate opened and she drove on. She pulled over at the house. It was the least likely house to have Dipper and Mabel living in it.  
It was a deep Crimson color with black roof and white front door. The lawn infront was nicely cut and the flowers that were planted along the walk way were perfectly trimmed. The only evidence of the twins living there was the "beware of pig" sign  
next to the front door.  
She was relieved to see the front windows lit with light. She opened the car and was hit with wind. There was lightning and heavy rain poured on her. She was soaked. Her sweater was no longer doing its job, as it was now transparent.  
She ran up to the front door and looked at the wet screen of her phone. It was eleven thirty. She raised a frozen hand and knocked.  
There were fast footsteps and a woman with long brown hair and a black skirt suit stood in the doorway.  
"Oh my god, come in." She said. She put her hand on Pacifica's back and helped her in.  
Locking the door, they walking into a beautifully decorated family room. The fireplace was lit and casted shadows in the room. It was warm and felt more like a home than the minor ever was.  
Pictures of the twins were sitting on the mental place under a large television. The woman sat her down on the crimson sofa and gave her a brown blanket.  
"You must be Pacifica." She said. Her smile was just like Mabel's.  
"Ya, I, uh, came here to see them. They haven't written to me, or returned my calls or..."  
"Dipper! Mabel!" The woman yelled. There were thumps from upstairs and Dipper and Mabel ran into the room.  
"Mom, what" they noticed the blond sitting on the couch.  
"Pacifica!" Mabel cried out and jumped onto the couch, crushing her in a hug.  
"She just told me that you haven't written or called her is six years. Dipper looked confused and Mabel looked at her mom.  
"We have. We sent her hundreds of letters. Called her all the time." Pacifica looked up at them. The picture didn't do Dipper justice.  
He was hot. Mabel was no longer dipper with eye lashes and blush. She looked more like a girl. She was pretty.  
"I never got any of those." She said, then it hit her. Her parents had always gotten the mail. They had full access to her phone. She started to cry. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Dipper ran to her side and put his arms around her.  
"Why do that hate me!" She sobbed. Dippers mom and Mabel stood and left the room and into the kitchen through a swinging wooden door.  
"I'm sorry." She said lowering her hands.  
"I should never have come here, to know what my parents did to me." Dipper turned his head to look at her.  
"Hey, come on Paz, it's not your fault. You didn't know that they were doing this to you. We got your letters and the ones where you were telling us about everything, it crushed us. We just wish that you knew we were here for you, and we always will be."  
She looked up at him, tear marks were on her cheeks and falling down her neck. He was about to lean in, when she wipped the tears from her eyes. She stood and so did he.  
"Thank you for being so sweet." She said holding his cheeks and smiling. She walked up the stairs to Mabel's room. Dipper sat down on the couch and sighed. Mabel walked down the stairs and sat next to him.  
"You going to tell her?" He sighed  
"It's to late, I'm stuck in the friend zone."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Dipper woke up and got dressed for school. It was his last Friday before he graduated next Thursday. Walking down the stairs in a T-shirt and dark jeans, he meet Pacifica and his mother at the table in the kitchen. Both were holding coffee  
cups and were laughing lightly. His mother looked up and beaconed him over.  
"Dipper, come and join us. We were just talking about the time you went over to the Northwest manor to get rid of a ghost. Dipper smiled and poured him self a cup of coffee.  
"So anyways, Mabel and her friends are walking in and Dipper follows them. Es wearing this stained orange shirt and shorts. His vest is slightly ripped and he's picking his teeth." The two girls start laughing and Dippers face reddens.  
"Hahaha, very funny." He said sitting down next to the two girls. Mabel comes running into the kitchen and gets out a jug labeled, Mabel Juice, and pours herself a glass.  
"Morning Pacifica." She says, drinking the glass.  
"Morning Mabel, you ready for your last Friday before you graduate?" Mabel's glass is half empty when she sets it down and nods.  
"Ya, I feel so bad they you have to stay here."  
"No I'm not, your moms taking me shopping. All of my clothes are at home, so unless you want me to go to your graduation naked, I'll need something to where." Dipper started to choke on his coffee.  
"Dipper, are you alright?" His mother said, setting her cup on the table.  
"Ya, fine." He reaches for his cup but picks up the glass of Mabel Juice. He takes a quick sip, before dropping the glass and spitting it out.  
"Eww, gross!" Dipper and Mabel say at the same time, for different reasons. The clock chimes seven and Dipper and Mabel get up.  
"I've got an idea, why doesn't Pacifica drive you to school." His mother says. Mabel and Pacifica smile and nod, Dipper agrees and the three teenagers get up and walk to Pacifica's car. Dipper sits shot gun and Mabel is in the back.  
The short ride to the high school is filled with loud music, Dipper shouting directions and the top of Pacifica's car coming down, the warm California breeze running through Pacifica's hair.  
She was wearing something that his mother had bought Mabel in April. It was a short white dress with diamonds cut in the sides and the front laced up with white ribbon.  
She pulled into the schools parking lot and the twins and Pacifica got out.  
"Nice school." She said, closing the door behind her.  
"It's really nice, want to come in and walk us to our classes. Dipper was about to refuse, when Pacifica agreed and they walked in.  
Mabel's first class was an art class. They were painting pictures of important people to them. Mabel painted a beautiful monstrosity of all the people she met in Gravity Falls.  
Pacifica hugged her and told her she would see her when she got home. Dipper and Pacifica walked down to his first class. It was a math class, of course.  
"I'm really glad that you were able to come down, you know, to the class." She smiled and slid her hands into his.  
"It's alright. I'll always be there for you, you know." She smiled and he squeezed her hands.  
"You know, I..."  
"Dipper, get in here, you need to see this thing!" A tall, skinny kid poked his face out of the door. He saw Pacifica and froze.  
"Hi!" She said. He just starred at her.  
"Well I should be getting back to your house, see you tonight." She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before walked down the hallway and around a corner.  
"Dude, where can I get one?" The red headed boy said.  
"Dipper ignored him and walked into the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper stood in his room, his dark blue robe hung on us shoulders and his cap sat on his head. He took a deep breath and sighed out. It was his last day, tonight was graduation. He heard a soft knock at his door and he shook his head. He turned to see  
Pacifica's head poke into the room.  
"Hey Dipper." She said, closing the door behind her and walking up to him.  
"Hey Paz, what do you think." She stood back as he walked in a circle.  
"It's better than the ones we had in Gravity Falls, they were bright orange." She said, remembering her horrible graduation.  
"Where is yours?" She sat down on his bed and leaned back against the back board.  
"It's at this stadium where they host indoor football and car shows." She laughed and he sat down next to her, leaning back as well.  
"Ours was outside. It started raining halfway through the ceremony and a bird pooped on my head." Dipper started to laugh, but covered it up with a cough when he saw her face.  
"I hope ours wound be that bad." She sighed and sat up. Dippers room was huge. There was a walk in closet, a large desk full of chewed up pens and balled up pieces of paper. His bed was a large Kong set in the middle between two windows that were indented  
far enough for benches. On the walls were shells and pictures. The shelves were pulled high with shiny trophies from spelling bees and science fairs. The pictures were ether in frames or had tape on the back and attached to his closet door. She was  
reminded of her old room back at northwest manor. The bed and the Windows, the closet and even the pictures brought back good and bad memories. She stood and walked to the middle of his room. Dipper stood and walked next to her.  
"You ok Pacifica?" She turned to look at him. He was really cute. Way more cute than any of Pacifica's old boyfriends. Pacifica put her hands in his and looked up into his eyes.  
"Dipper, the real reason I came down her, down to Pendmont, was because I missed you, I missed you so much and I didn't know if I could continue to go another day with our not even a half hearted email. I needed to see you, and only you. I love you Dipper.  
I love you more than I have ever loved my parents, than my home town. You are the reason I drove all the way down here." He could feel her hands getting clammy and hot. Looking down at her, he moved his hands out of hers ands lid them down to her  
waist. Hers moved to his chest. He leaned down and kissed her. It was like fireworks. His hands hands found her back and she reached up to his neck when his door slammed open. Pacifica jumped away just in time to see Mabel skip in and find her best  
friends and Dipper.  
"And that's what happened at my graduation." Pacifica said, clearing her throat and having Dipper stair at her as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"Hey Paz, want to see my outfit under my robe?" Pacifica smiled and nodded. Mabel grabbed her hand and started running out the door. It slammed shut and Dipper collapsed on his bed and sighed. What was he doing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mentions rape and sexual situations. From now on, officially rated M, sorry for not putting anything in here earlier.

Dippers graduation went off with out a hitch. It was a perfect ninety eight with a slight breeze and the arena they were in was blasting air conditioning. They called out Mabel's name and the senior class cheered as she ran up the stage, shook the principals  
/hand, hi hived the superintendent and made peace signs to the student body.

Pacifica, who was sitting in the stands next to Mabel's mom and dad, laughed and clapped along with the students, while Mrs. Pines put her head in her hands and Mr. Pines whistled. Dipper and Mabel's great uncles had drove down with Candy and Grenda,  
/who were cheering the loudest out of every one.

The next name was Jason Pines, and Dipper walked on the stage. The students cheered again and he waved to the band, got his many awards from the superintendent and had to stand while the principal cried and hugged him. Pacifica laughed and clapped  
/again.

When the ceremony was over, they met the twins in the entree and gave them all hugs. Candy and Grenda swarmed around Mabel and told her the new gossip going around Gravity Falls. Dipper was talking to some of his friends and gave them all fist bumps  
/and bro-hugs. Dipper and Mables mom and dad left after a while and Pacifica stood next to Dipper.

"So, Jason, what do you want to do know?" His face reddened and he shoved his friends away.

"Please, don't call me that, I hate that name so much." She laughed and smiled at him. He started to reach his hands out to hers, when Mabel came running up to her and gave Hera huge hug that Candy and Grenda joined into.

"I guess I'll see you at the house." Dipper said and walked away, out to his car and to his house. He was driving home when he got a text from his mother telling him to stop and get milk. When he was walking out of the store, a gallon of milk in his  
/hand,

he got back in his car and started back to his house. When he reached the gate, he punched in the code and drove in the gated community. He reached the small playground in the middle of the community when he heard screams coming from the park. He

/parked the car by the curb and got out. The screaming was getting more harsh. He started running to the noises. It was a girls scream. He reached the middle of the park. There was no one. The screams started up again. He looked around and spotted  
/the forest lining the community. Sprinting to that he began to wonder what he was hearing. What was going on that a girl would be screaming. Reaching the trees, he heard the girl start calling out for some one. Running deeper into the forest, he  
spotted

/two figures. He hid behind a tree androids out. There was a man, a dirty man in ratty clothes, holding a young girl by the waist and trying to rip off her clothes. Dipper froze, that girl that the man was holding, that was rapping, was Pacifica.  
He

/ripped open her dress and threw the fabric down in a jumbled hep. She seemed even harder, kicking and moving, trying to get out of the mans grasp. Dipper ran in at that moment. He ran as fast as he could. The man looked up and Pacifica stopped screaming.  
/Dipper ran right up to the man and punched him, right in the jaw. The man let go of Pacifica and fell to the ground, blood oozing from his mouth and nose. Pacifica looked down at the man, then up at Dipper. He was panting, his shoulders heaving and  
/his fists balled up in rage. Tears started falling more as Pacifica ran right into Dippers arms. She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her, looking at the man on the ground. He unzipped his graduation robe and put it on her shoulders.  
/"Dipper, thank you." She said through sobs. She huddled closer to him and he smiled. The police ran in a few seconds later. Two of them cuffed the man and walked him to the police car parked in the side of the rode at the edge of the forest. The  
other

/officer led Pacifica and Dipper to the ambulance that was behind the cars. The officer wrapped Pacifica up in a blanket and the doctors in the ambulance did a quick check up on her. Dippers mom pulled up beside the cars and ran out when she saw Dipper  
/next to a ambulance.

"Dipper, Dipper sweet heart, are you alright, please tell me you are alright!" She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Mom, I'm fine. I heard screaming coming from the forest. This guy was, uh, not doing the right thing with Pacifica and I saved her." His mother looked over his shoulder to see a half naked Pacifica wrapped in Dippers graduation robe and a bulgy blanket  
/sitting on an ambulance, talking to a doctor and a officer.

"Pacifica." She sighed and ran over to her. Pacifica stood and they hugged.

"Are you alright?" Pacifica smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, really." When they got back to the house, Dippers mother helped Pacifica to her room and into clean clothes. Dipper was sitting on his bed, reading from a journal that his great uncle had sent him about the strange findings that he had

encountered

on his treasure journey with his twin brother on their boat, when there was a knock on his door. He checked his watch to see the digital numbers 12:30 blinking back at him. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door. He opened it to see

Pacifica standing outside in a silk robe.

"Pacifica, what's up, do you know what time it is?" He said rubbing his eyes."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I could still feel his hands on me, his tongue inching down my..." She stopped and shuddered. He opened the door wider and pulled her into a hug.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?" She said into his shoulder." He nodded and walked her to his bed. He climbed in and closed the journal, putting it on his bedside table. She unknotted her robe and Dipper had to stop himself from choking. She was

wearing

see through lingerie. It was black and was held together with black ribbon at her chest. It opened down the center revealing her stomach and black lacy panties. It ended right under her hips. She slid in the bed and under the comforter. He froze whenshe  
moved slowly to his side and put her head on his chest. He moved his arm under her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him. He switched off his lamp and closed his eyes. He fell asleep after a little while, Pacifica at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

From now on, I'm going to keep the M rating, but nothing past underwear. 

* * *

A week had passed since Dipper and Mabel's graduation and Pacifica had the whole house to her self. Dipper and Mabel's parents were in Washington for the next week, Mabel was on the other side of the state for

art collage orientation, Dipper was at work. She was in her room, reading a book on her bed, she heard the door open down stairs. Her heart started to race as walked out of her room with her book and down the stairs. She saw a boy with a blue beanie  
/and a black jacket. She ran down the rest of the steps and hit the boy in the back of his head with her book.

"Owe, God dame it!" He yelled, turning and put his hand on the back of his head. She dropped the book when Dipper looked back at her.

"Oh, my, God, Dipper, I'm so sorry." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room.

"I'll go get ice." She ran into the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack from the freezer. She ran back in and sat down next to him, placing the ice pack on his head.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He turned and looked at her.

"I'm fine, really, sorry I scared you." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Don't be, if I had used common since, i wouldn't have hit you." He laughed a little.

"Are you sure your ok?" She asked him again, her free hand on his leg. He put his on top of hers.

"I'm fine." He moved his leg slightly so it touched hers. They were starring at each other. She moved her hand with the ice pack away from his head as they both leaned in. The kiss they had was amazing. It was like static electricity. She dropped  
the

ice pack and wrapped her hands around his neck. He placed his on her hips. They were finally alone. They were in the middle of Dippers living room, it was quite, it was just the two of them. He pulled her closer to him.

"Wait." He said. He jumped up and lit the fire, closed the curtains and shut the large doors. He sat down again and pulled her in close. He trailed down to her neck and she opened her mouth.

"Ya, this is better." Stripping down to nothing, moving faster and faster until it was three in the morning and they were lying on their backs.

"Dipper." She breathed. He smiled and laughed a little, looking at the ceiling. They heard the door knob shutter and they looked at each other. Wrapping himself in a blanket and turning on the TV, Pacifica ran up the stairs with he clothes and shut  
her

door as Mabel walked in and dropped her bag on the ground.

"Wow, who knew that art students could be so violent." She opened the doors to the living room and stopped.

"Why is it hotter in here than the rest of the house?" He shrugged and she walked and sat down on the couch next to Dipper.

"What you watching bro bro?" He looked at the screen.

"Re runs of Tigerfist." She cheered with glee and grabbed his blanket.

"No, this is my blanket Mabel, go get your own." She raised an eye brow at him and walks out of the room to get a blanket from hers. He pulled on his boxers and shoved his clothes under the couch. Covering himself, Mabel walked in and sat down.  
/"Is Paz sleeping?" He grinned a little before catching himself and cleared his throat.

"I think..." They heard foot steps enter the room and Pacifica sat down on the other side of Dipper.

"Hey Mabel, why aren't you at orientation?" Mabel smiled and turned to look at her.

"They didn't have a room for me. I told them I'll come next week and they agreed and gave me next weeks orientation for free." Pacifica smiled. Dipper looked at her. She was wearing pink pajamas and had brushed out her hair.

"That's great Mabel!" She said. In the morning, Mabel went to see the marching band at practice. Dipper and Pacifica washed their clothes and made out on the couch.

"Dipper, I love you." He broke apart and looked at her.

"Really?" She nodded and they kissed again.

"Dipper, I do have one question, last night, did you where a condom?" He froze.

Of course. All of the things that he had done. Lighting the fire, closing the door, shutting the curtains. Of course he had forgotten.

"Dipper?" He slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Paz." She lowered her head and looked back up at him.

"If I'm pregnant, I'm punching you." He laughed and they kissed again.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two months since Dipper and Pacifica had started a whole new step in their relationship. Mabel was at her rescheduled art school orientation and Dipper and Mabel's mom and dad were at an all week work retreat in Hawaii, which meant that Dipper  
and Pacifica had the whole week together. Monday was spent watching movie and making out. Tuesday, they spent the whole day in bed, sleeping and other things. Wednesday, Dipper had work, so Pacifica planed Thursday, which included bubble baths, skinny  
dipping and dressing up at Princess Leia. She was so busy planning and trying to get a job that she didn't notice she had missed a period. It was the end of August when she started throwing up in the mornings. She would wake up in Dippers bed with  
her arms wrapped around him. Take a shower and get dressed in her Starbucks uniform. Dipper would then drive them over to work. They had lunch together since the video game store was across from the Starbucks. They would come home and watch tv. Today  
was different. When Dipper woke up, to hear vomiting coming from the bathroom down the hall. He, Mabel and their mom ran into the hallway and into the bathroom. Pacifica sat on the ground next to the toilet, her face a ghostly pale and her hand on  
her bare stomach.

"Mabel, go down stairs and get wet towels, Dipper, get Pacifica some clothes." They ran out of the room and left their mom with Pacifica. Their mom stood and closed the door to the bathroom.

"Pacifica, I just want to ask you one question, and please be honest with me. Do you think you might be pregnant?" Pacifica looked up and her and nodded.

"I thought so, I had the same feelings when I was pregnant with Dipper and Mabel. Morning sickness, cravings, Dipper told me that you have been favoring bean and cheese burritos recently." Pacifica started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Dipper and Mabel's mom laughed.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm pregnant with Dipper, aren't you angry?" She laughed again.

"Pacifica, I have been waiting for this day for so long. Of course I would have liked the two of you to get married, but I never, ever thought that Dipper would have a child. Mabel is t having any kids and Dipper, Dippers never had a real girlfriend.  
I could never be angry with you Pacifica." There was a knock on the door and Dipper came in with jeans and a t-shirt.

"You alright Paz?" Mabel was right behind him.

"Ya, there's, something I need to tell you." That night they had the best diner that Pacifica had ever had with the Pines family. They told Dipper and they smiled and laughed, he looked down at her stomach and smiled. They were happy and only one thing  
could ruin their happiness, and they were driving towards the Pines house as Pacifica and Dipper thought about their future with their unborn child.


End file.
